


Paw-lease

by dapatty, kellifer_fic



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Cat Stiles, Collaboration, Community: pod_together, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-02 08:16:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11505339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dapatty/pseuds/dapatty, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kellifer_fic/pseuds/kellifer_fic
Summary: Stiles thinks about Scott when it happens, tries to get some, y'know, perspective. He thinks about Scott, that there are worse things that can happen when you get hit with an unexpected dose of something. When the device that had been left behind as a last little screw you by the fae they'd been dealing with blew up in his hands he could've been reduced to tomato paste on the walls.Instead, he has a tail and little pointy striped tabby ears on the top of his head.





	Paw-lease

Cover Art by dapatty.

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://dapatty.parakaproductions.com/Pod%20Together/Paw-lease.mp3) | **Size:** 11 MB | **Duration:** 0:15:13
  * [Podbook](http://dapatty.parakaproductions.com/Pod%20Together/Paw-lease.m4b) | **Size:** 7.3 MB | **Duration:** 0:15:13
  * [Mobile Streaming Link](http://dapatty.parakaproductions.com/Pod%20Together/Paw-lease.mp3)

  
---|---  
  
Stiles thinks about Scott when it happens, tries to get some, y'know, perspective. He thinks about Scott, that there are worse things that can happen when you get hit with an unexpected dose of something. When the device that had been left behind as a last little screw you by the fae they'd been dealing with blew up in his hands he could've been reduced to tomato paste on the walls.

Instead, he has a tail and little pointy striped tabby ears on the top of his head.

_Possibly temporary_ , Deaton says afterwards in what Scott calls a debrief and is more like a bunch of hyperactive kids after a baseball game before they get to go for the pizza, impatient and hungry. At least Stiles thinks that's what he says but it's hard to make out over the obnoxious bray of Isaac's laughter. When Stiles gives Isaac the stink eye, Isaac just shrugs and says, "Maybe next time you'll listen to me when I say, hey Stilinski, maybe you shouldn't pick that up."

"You don't have to be so insensitive," Scott says, elbowing Isaac in the side.

"Have you met me? Of course I do," Isaac snorts and then everyone stops talking.

"Uh, Stiles... are you growling?" Lydia says carefully and Stiles is about to deny it, what the hell, but then he realizes that there is indeed a displeased sort of rumbling coming from deep within his chest and he hadn't even realized he was doing it.

"Fuck this day," Stiles says, dropping his head onto the exam table.

*

So, the changes aren't entirely cosmetic, which makes Isaac laugh so hard Scott starts to look worried about him having a stroke. Stiles puts up with the barrage of tests Deaton puts him through, more patient than anyone has ever seen him because _he wants this fixed yesterday_.

"Your affliction is magical in nature, I don't believe anyone I know, no matter how skilled, have the capacity to resolve your... erm, problem," Deaton says gently to Stiles afterwards, who is scowling and holding cotton swabs to the various places Deaton had insisted on taking blood from. Scott's got this funny look on his face and Stiles can't take the creepy staring any longer.

"Oh god, what?" he demands.

"It's just... can I touch your ears?" Scott asks, eyes fixed and infinitely charmed.

"Are you allowed to touch my human ears?" Stiles asks incredulously.

"I've never... wanted to?"

Stiles is stumped for a second, before he snarls, "No, okay? The answer to _any_ ear touching is no."

Scott looks so tragically disappointed that Stiles almost relents.

Almost.

The only bright side Stiles can see to any of this is that Derek doesn't know. He hadn't been with them when they'd taken the fae meeting, mostly because he'd said, _don't meet with them, they'll fuck with you. They'll get bored and go away on their own eventually_ and, well, lesson learned.

He's really not looking forward to the epic _told you so_ Derek owes them all and if he doesn't find out about this little side-effect of the meeting he'd cautioned against, like, _ever_ , then it will be too soon.

"You going to come to school tomorrow?" Scott asks when they're packing up, passing a dubious eye over Stiles' extra little _extras_.

"I mean, I guess? I doubt Dad will let me take a sick day with this as an excuse. I can just wear a hat and wrap the tail around my waist like those guys with their dicks."

"What?" Scott splutters.

"You know, those guys that weight their dicks until they're really long and then they wrap them around their waists," Stiles says, miming it out for Scott who looks increasingly horrified. "Dude, Youtube? Ever heard of it?"

"What were you actually looking for that you ended up watching a video like that?" Scott splutters.

"I dunno. My mind and interests wander when I'm bored," Stiles says with a shrug. "I think it was when I was on my circumcision kick."

"I think I came in at the wrong time on this conversation," Allison says, appearing with Lydia in tow from the back of the vet's office. Isaac is out right after them, smirking to himself and being a real pill as far as Stiles is concerned.

"There was no right time in this conversation," Scott says, shaking his head slowly.

"Hey, maybe there'll be cat-like reflexes to go with the ears and tail. Can't hurt with Lacrosse, right?" Allison offers jovially, nudging into Stiles with her shoulder. He immediately presses back, even dipping down to head butt her gently and she looks surprised for a second before smiling, pleased.

This cat instinct thing is seriously going to take some getting used to.

*

Derek is in Stiles' room when he gets home.

Of course he is.

"I got a text from Isaac, told me I had to see you. He said it was a matter of life or death," Derek says, frowning from his phone, to Stiles and back again like either one will give him a better answer for why he's sitting on Stiles' bed at eleven at night on a Wednesday.

"He is such a jerk," Stiles grumbles, flinging his backpack across the room and tossing his cap off with it by habit, completely forgetting he'd put it on to hide the ears for the drive home in case he got pulled over by one of his dad's new deputies. Apparently none of them could resist when they see his jeep and he is starting to suspect that pulling over the Sheriff's kid is part of some kind of departmental bingo.

"What-?" Derek manages to get out before Stiles remembers and puts a hand to his head, fingers catching on the silken ears. Derek's looking at him with his mouth hinged open like a cartoon character and it would be hilarious at any other time but not so much right now. 

"Just... get it all out now or whatever," Stiles says and raises his eyebrows, scooping his tail out of the back of his jeans so Derek can see that too. Might as well get the humiliation done with wholesale. 

"Get what out?" Derek says, voice strange and strangled-sounding.

"The... laughing?" Stiles says, moves his tail tip from side to side and watches Derek's eyes track the movement, like he can't look away. "Are _you_ alright?"

"What, um, what happened?" Derek asks, seemingly dragging his gaze back to Stiles' face with an effort and clearing his throat. 

"If Isaac told you it was because I picked up something I shouldn't have... well, he's right but he doesn't need to rub it in," Stiles says sourly, letting go of his tail to cross his arms. 

"Is it, uh, permanent?"

"Why are you talking like that? What's wrong with you?" Stiles demands. When Derek flushes pink as his only response, Stiles throws up his hands in indignation. "You can't take me seriously like this, can you?"

"When have I ever taken you seriously?" Derek gathers his wits enough to rejoinder. 

"Oh, har, har, pick on the guy that's been _catified_. Real sensitive," Stiles complains.

"I'm sorry, you just... my senses are kind of..." Derek trails off, flailing his hands in a helpless way.

"What?" Stiles demands, narrowing his eyes when Derek steps closer, hand coming up. At the last moment, Stiles steps sideways when he realizes Derek is reaching for the tail. "Hey, no touchy," he snaps, actually smacking Derek's hand. Derek seems to blink out of some kind of trance.

"Sorry, argh, I'm sorry," he says, pinching the bridge of his nose instead with the hand that had seemingly had a mind of its own. "It's just usually you're... but now you're really..."

"Hey, finish a sentence. Usually so annoying? Unlucky? What? Don't leave the insult hanging there."

Derek makes an excellent aggrieved noise the likes of which Stiles will have to file away for later and then says like it pains him, "You're... _alluring_ , alright?"

"What?" Stiles splutters.

"You're also aggravating and an immense pain and make my life more difficult but there's the... other thing."

"No-o," Stiles says, dragging the word out. "This is a joke. Just a funny, funny joke. You're messing with me or _this_ ," Stiles says, picking up his tail himself and wagging it in Derek's face like an accusing, fuzzy finger. "Is messing with _you_."

"It's not... look, can you stop doing that, you're making it worse," Derek says, now taking the step back that he'd taken forward. The hand that had been rubbing at his temple now clamps over his nose and mouth.

"Ugh, yes, alright, werewolves find me stinky, that's not hurtful to my self esteem at all," Stiles grumbles, letting go of the tail which continues to twitch like an annoyed cat's. 

"It's not a bad smell," Derek says through his hand, muffled. "It just makes me want to... not respect your boundaries."

"What boundaries?" Stiles asks, blinking. 

"Stiles," Derek groans and Stiles leans forward. 

"No, seriously, what boundaries do I have? What boundaries have I ever had with you?"

"You _should_ have boundaries with me."

"Can you at least put your hand down? You're making me feel like a dumpster full of old diapers and moldy cheese."

"Whatever's happened to you has amplified your normal... scent," Derek says, finally obliging Stiles by dropping his hand, but turning his head so he's still probably mostly not breathing Stiles-air. "I'll bet since this happened Scott's been more Scott and Isaac's been more Isaac with you as well."

"That's-" Stiles starts to deny, because it sounds bonkers, but it's also pretty much true. Isaac has been particularly insufferable and Scott particularly crowdy and affectionate which really is status quo with them, only turned up to eleven. "Okay, fine, yes."

"They haven't done anything unusual, right? Just more of the same."

"Yes, but-"

"That's what I'm saying. This is me, reacting to you, but more."

"Wait, what _are_ you saying, exactly?"

"I'm saying that I normally find you attractive and right now you're almost..." Derek says another word at the end of that sentence that comes out in a garbled, rushed mess.

"What was that?" Stiles says, cupping a hand behind his ear.

"Irresistible, alright?" Derek lets out on an aggrieved sigh. "Commence whatever chortling and jokes you're obliged to make."

"Okay, why would I be making fun of that?" Stiles says, astounded.

"Because it's stupid. Because I should know better. Because I'm a giant hot mess and everything I touch turns to ash and I _really_ want to touch..." While Derek has been speaking, Stiles' tail, apparently with a mind of it's own, how about that, has twitched up and wrapped around Derek's wrist, a loose but insistent circle of warm fur and skin. "Christ," Derek lets out in a broken exhale and then he _moves_.

Stiles is crowded up against his own bedroom wall, Derek a solid mass of pure energy and heat. He holds himself back at the last moment, face mere inches away from Stiles', warm breath gusting across Stiles' cheeks. They both look down to the only place where they're physically touching, Stiles' tail still wrapped around Derek. 

"This is a bad idea," Derek says, eyes still transfixed as he turns his arm over so he can clamp fingers onto the very tip of Stiles' tail. 

That shouldn't feel good, but it _does_.

"Historically, I'm into those," Stiles says, his voice a little bit of a squeak.

"What?"

"Bad ideas."

"Right," Derek says, turns back to Stiles and closes the gap between them.

*

"You still going to be into me when I'm de-catified?" Stiles feels compelled to ask later after he's nursing some serious Hale beard-burn in places he's never had beard burn before. He's mostly asking because Derek's rubbing one of his cat ears between thumb and forefinger and looking entranced and it's a whole different entranced to Scott.

"I'm pretty sure I'd be into you even if you were just a head in a jar."

"That's nice and also very, deeply weird."

"What I'm saying is I like your mind, the way your brain works."

"You're not adverse to cat-Stiles though."

"I'm not adverse to any flavor of Stiles."

"Even if it's boring old human?"

"You've never been boring a day in your life."

"Hey, you say that like it's easy to be this interesting and, what did you call me?"

"Oh my god," Derek groans, dropping his head onto Stiles' shoulder.

" _Alluring_ , wasn't it? That was the word. Also, _irresistible_?"

"You're going to be insufferable about this, aren't you?"

"Pretty much forever."


End file.
